I Can Still Remember
by Sammers B
Summary: JamesXOC one shot request from Quizilla.


"Just shut up!" I threw a bat at my brother's head. He was picking on me for liking one of his friends.

"Not until you admit that your madly in love with James!" His smirk made me want to do bad things, but Sam, my twin walked into the room.

"What about Sam's crush on Kendall? Aren't you going to tease her for that?" Sam just gapped at me, incredulous that I'd throw her under like that.

"Really? Sam and Kendall sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Sam threw herself at him, and the both fell to the ground with a thud. "You know, I never thought you'd go after Kendall, Sam. Logan always seemed to attract your attention."

"Duh! That's because Logan and I are in all the same classes, and I'm too chicken to ever talk to Kendall." There was a sudden knocking at the door and Carlos; our brother opened the door to reveal Kendall, James, and Logan, his best friends.

"Sam! Come help me, I can't figure out this thing for science!" The boys and I gasped, Logan never asked for help. Sam nodded and the sat at this table, trying to figure out the problem that stumped our resident genius, Logan.

"Ugh, I hate boys." I stomped off to my room, seemingly unnoticed, which upset me even more. I hated when no one cared. I didn't have to be the center of attention, but I didn't want to be a wall flower like Sam. I heard footsteps following me but then a voice, Carlos' made them stop.

"Dude, don't even bother, let's go play."I assumed the other made a motion, because there was no voice, and the footsteps came closer to my room.

"Knock, knock. Hey Katy." I looked up and James was there, a small smile on his face.

"J-James, hey." I stuttered and cursed myself. Confident people don't stutter.

"I don't think I've ever been in your room before, it's pretty cool." I nodded and made a motion to the bed, offering him a seat. "No thanks, we are going out to play hockey, I was just making sure you were okay, you stomped off in quite a huff."

I blushed, I had hoped he wasn't paying attention. "Yeah, Carlos was irritating me." James just nodded and waved before going to play hockey with the other guys.

"Katy? Can I come in?" Sam was poking her head through the door. I nodded. Her whole body emerged, and she just smiled. She walked in and just sat on my bed. "Logan told me Kendall had his eye on a girl from school."

"It could still be you." I had to sound hopeful for her, she never felt good enough.

She shook her head, "He said it was a girl on the field hockey team, but I'm okay. I just need to get over him."

"After three years you're just going to give up? No way, you can't be my twin. If I tell James, you have to tell Kendall, deal?" She nodded, and we began brainstorming on how we'd tell our guys. We stayed up all night planning, but ultimately resulted in nothing.

The next morning, I moved my leg sharply, and expected to hit Sam, but all that I hit was air. I opened my eyes and there was no trace that Sam was ever in my room last night. I scratched my head in confusion before jumping out of bed, running to Sam's bedroom. I through the door open to see her snuggled up against Kendall, who was holding her close.

"He took her from your room last night." The voice behind surprised me, and I whirled to see Carlos. "He likes her too." I nodded and hugged my brother.

"Carlos, you're the best." He nodded and looked proud. Then he put on his helmet, tapped it twice, and rushed into Sam's room. He was snapping pictures of them sleeping, but I knew his ultimate plan was to wake them. He tossed me the camera and jumped onto Kendall, who screamed like a girl and whipped Carlos off him. Sam jumped and landed on the floor with a thud, groaning. Carlos and I were laughing out butts off. I heard running footsteps and Logan and James were coming to see what all the commotion was. When they saw, they started to laugh too. Kendall was in his boxers and a tee shirt and Sam was in a pair of Carlos' boxers and a tank top. Their hair was all over the place. Sam was attempting to stand now, but her legs were too wobbly, then I noticed why. When she had fallen off the bed, her head caught the edge of the frame, she was now bleeding badly. James and Logan noticed too, because they rushed to her and took her to the bathroom to clean the cut. Kendall tried to get up, but I pushed him down, "Keep the bed warm, because she isn't doing anything today." He nodded and stayed put.

After Sam was treated, she went back to her bed and was snuggled against Kendall, where she had to stay the rest of the day. The rest of us, Logan, James, me and Carlos, decided to play street hockey. I was on James' team, because, according to them, he was the most violent after Kendall. I was fine with that though, because I was goalie, against Carlos, who would go easy because I was his sister. We played till five points, which wasn't very long. James and I won, so Carlos and Logan had to by pizza for all of us. While they were out, James and I had a chance to talk.

"Thanks for helping Sam this morning; I was really worried about her." He just nodded, so I continued. "How did you know to do that stuff?"

"Kendall got hurt once while we were playing hockey and I winged it. His injury was similar to Sam's, I just, didn't want her hurt, 'cause then he'd be sad. They are perfect for each other." I nodded.

"There are two others who are pretty perfect for each other to me." He nodded for me to continue. 'Come on, you can do this,' I thought, "You and me, we would be perfect, don't you think?" He nodded and leaned a little closer.

"I've actually like you for a while, but you never seemed to show any interest back, but, who was I kidding, who could resist this," he motioned to himself and I laughed.

"Not me!" And we kissed.


End file.
